Christmas at the Hinata House
by ssj5goku5
Summary: Christmas has come yet again and this time Keitaro forgot to get Naru a present! Oh no! Enjoy my take on Christmas at the Hinata House!


"URISHIMA!" I once again found myself in a sticky situation which ended in Motoko launching me threw the air. It was always a big mystery to me how I survived that girls onslaughts. Never the less it was five minutes ago when I was walking through the dorm and saw an open door. My curiosity won and I peeked through to see what was in there. It was my misfortune that Motoko, Su, and Shinobu were to be found getting dressed for the Christmas Eve party that we were having. So after three minutes of screaming and confusion I was unceremoniously launched through the air by Motoko as usual.

I landed in a nearby garbage can and felt a searing pain flare up in my temple. Of course I got used to landing on my head whenever I found myself in situations like those. I was too clumsy to not get used to it. That's me, little clumsy Keitaro Urishima. I walked back up the steps to the Hinata House and the only thing that passed through my mind, other than pain, was the thought that wow, that girl had quite the arm to her.

When I got back up there every bit of pain was taken from my thoughts. The Hinata House looked amazing. Lights strung up everywhere, two huge Christmas trees in the front, decorated serenely so it looked like those trees you would see in a holiday magazine. I walked past them and couldn't help but feel the Christmas cheer. This year was the year I would get Naru a gift so amazing she would have to go out with me!

Then the deadening thought passed my head that it was already Christmas Eve! All the shops would close and I still hadn't gotten Naru a present! I checked my watch and it was already three in the afternoon. I had at most three hours to shop and one hour ride into town!

I ran to my room and when I got around the corner almost to getting to my door I slammed into Kitsune. We toppled onto one another and my head landed on her boobs and my hands in a place I would never have put them myself. Then my misfortune returned because just then Motoko rounded the corner as well.

"So as I was saying Shinobu, you shouldn't..." she saw me at that moment and her words changed dramatically "URISHIMA YOU PERVERT!" and again I found myself flying through the ceiling and into the trees below the Hinata House.

Again I found myself painfully doing a headstand. I fell flat on my face and started to cry. If I kept getting launched into the air I wouldn't be able to get my stuff together in time to get Naru a present. This was a horrible Christmas Eve.

I ran back upstairs, into the Hinata House and down the hallway towards my room again, painfully aware of the blood trickling down my face. I opened the door and rushed to find my money, ID, and anything else I needed. I washed my head off hoping I wouldn't spout blood like normal when I did those kind of headstands and then I was on my way.

I ran down the hall and almost got to the door where I was stopped short by Su doing her usual which was to jump on me crotch first. I again landed painfully but this time all the pain was in my ass. Then there was the pair of green panties in my face which I then went crazy trying to get her off of me, "Su, I can't breathe!"

All Su would do is laugh like a maniac and squish her ass into my face. I was thankfully saved by Naru who yanked her off of me and said, "Now Su, you go and do that and we will have to wash the Urishima filth off of your underwear."

I got up and noticed what they were wearing. Su was outfitted in a cute red Santa dress with white fluffy buttons all over her chest. She was wearing a long Santa hat and long green socks with candy cane print on them under her bright red shoes. Naru had her big glasses and sweater on with blue jeans and regular sneakers on. "Not into the holiday spirit this year Naru?" I asked her.

"Well Keitaro, we are Ronin's, we need to focus on our studies!"

"Why don't you just take two days off to have a little bit of fun, I'm actually headed out for some last minute shopping."

"In that case why don't I go with you, I need to do some last minute shopping too." Naru suggested. I panicked, I didn't want to say no to a day out with Naru but I couldn't have her there because I was shopping for her!

"Well you see.. I kind of..." I stuttered. I didn't know how to put it without making her angry.

"He must be shopping for you!" Su shouted, "Give me your list Naru, I'll go out and get stuff for you and help Keitaro!" She started to strip Naru searching for her list and yet again I was in the middle of it when Motoko came by and saw Naru shirtless and I was sent threw the air down to land painfully on my ass at the bottom of the steps again.

I got up and looked at the clock, thirty minutes gone already. I saw Su rushing down with a list in her hand so I started off towards the train. I would have to rush from store to store to find her an awesome gift worthy of making her love me.

We got into town at half past four and I made a beeline for the nearest perfume store. Su was right behind be bouncing up and down as we made our way through the streets. "Lovely evening we are going to have don't you think Keitaro?" Su said as we entered the perfume shop.

I nodded and went on searching. I knew what I wanted was around the back isles so I went rushing over, from what the clerk had to say I had thirty minutes to pick out a perfume for her. I found one that smelled like roses and banana pie so I grabbed it. I didn't know exactly what to get her in perfume. I bought it and left for a clothing store nearby.

She needed a new sweater, that old one was getting ratty and I knew she would appreciate one. I looked through them and found a gray sweater with a Tokyo U symbol on it. It wasn't amazing or rare but I figured she would enjoy it so I bought it. Next was the jewelry shop. I had just enough left for that necklace she had been gawking over for three months that still hadn't sold. I looked in the case and there it was, a silver owl with ruby eyes that sparkled in the dim light of the jewelry case that it was in. I bought it and pretty much gave the guy my wallet for how much it cost, but I knew Naru would love it.

I turned to Su, "Okay we have probably a half hour to get done and back to the station to get home for the Christmas Eve party." I had all the stuff wrapped in store so I could label it and place it under the tree in the front room.

We went around buying food and other party supplies that it seems Naru had forgotten to go get before the party. We made it back to the station in time for the last ride home and when we made it back it was around six in the evening. I sat down and grabbed a marker and started to write Naru's name on the gifts then placed them under the tree. I knew she would enjoy all of them and I was excited to see her face in the morning when she would open them.

The party started around seven so to kill some time I played some catch with Su. She had invented a new baseball mitt that would hon in on the baseball and catch it no matter what and she insisted that I be the tester for it. It worked correctly, she would throw the ball and the mitt would move my hand to where it was and catch the ball, but the part I hated was when Motoko got a hold of the ball.

"I know you deserve this cause you're always a pervert!" and she chucked the ball high into the air and the mitt took flight, pulling me with it ten, twenty, thirty feet into the air. Then my bad luck kicked in and the mitt fell off of my hand and I found myself falling thirty feet to the concrete. Of course by the same miracle as always I landed on my head and only wound up having some blood falling down my face like a waterfall of blood.

The party began and I had a bandage wrapped around my head so Kitsune stamped a present bow on my head and said I was a beautiful present, she was a bit drunk like normal by this time, and then she got on me and said she wanted to unwrap her present and was stopped by Su kicking me out from under her. It hurt but I was thankful for her timing, that is until I slammed into the wall and felt the pain run up my spine. Man I had some cruddy luck!

The party ended around nine-thirty when Su and Shinobu both passed out, clonking their heads together and then Kitsune puked all over one of the outside Christmas trees yelling, "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" so me and Naru got it cleaned up and the Christmas tree moved to the back where we could wash it off and then wiped Kitsune clean and Naru took her to her room.

It was bedtime at the Hinata house and I carried Shinobu to her room and Motoko took Su to hers before all of us went and passed out for the night.

I awoke to screams and shouts down the hallway, yells that I believe could be heard a few miles away, "CHRISTMAS TIME! CHRISTMAS TIME!" Su and Shinobu's chorus's loudly reverberated through the whole dorm. I checked the time, six in the morning. I got up and got dressed, poured me a cup of coffee and was on my way.

I made my way to the Christmas tree and found the whole gang sitting there, Kitsune apologizing to Motoko and Naru about barfing on the tree, Su and Shinobu searching for their presents and I was just sipping my coffee, watching the whole lot of them.

Some presents were already open and I sat down to watch and open some of mine, I ended up with a few DVD's and manga's from Su, Shinobu, and Motoko then a schedule maker from Naru and a six pack of beer from Kitsune which she instantly said I was too young to have and took them and drank all six. Shinobu pulled out another gift for me and said, "Here I was saving it for last so I knew you would enjoy it Sempai." she handed it to me and I opened it. It was a plush teddy bear with my name around a collar on it. I teared up a little and hugged her. Words escaped me and I was speechless. It seemed to be all she wanted because she hugged back and smiled.

Naru was about to open all three of my gifts. "You did go shopping for me last night didn't you dork? Well lets see what you got me." she opened the perfume first. "Exotic I guess," as she smelled it, I laughed but then handed her the sweater. She opened it and gasped, "I have been needing a new sweater, thank you Keitaro."

"I noticed that your old one was getting kind of, well old. So I bought you that. Nothing special but it will keep you warm." she put on the sweater. She looked amazing in it like normal so I kinda stared for a few minutes before she said, "Isn't there a third gift for me?"

"Oh yeah, there is." I grabbed the small box that held the necklace in it and handed it to her. "Now before you open it, I just wanna say, don't you dare beat me up for it." I knew she would love it but the reason she didn't by it was the price, she'd kill me over spending that much money on her but it was a special occasion so she just had to live with it.

She opened it and took out the necklace and gasped louder than she had at the sweater. She cried a little as she stared into the ruby eyes and then stood up and started playfully hitting my chest saying, "You dork, that's so much money you spent on me when you should be focusing on your studies!" she cried a little then gave me a huge hug and kissed me on the cheek. That made my day along with the little chatter from those watching us.

"Well you know, I had to get you something you really wanted or else I couldn't thank you properly for all the help you have given me. Merry Christmas Naru." and I just kept hugging her, then the whole gang just swung in and it became a group hug with everyone chanting merry Christmas to each other.

The day ended the same as yesterday except without the Kitsune barfing in a tree stunt. We all were excited to have a wonderfully cooked dinner, by Shinobu of course, master chef, and when it was bedtime we had to carry Shinobu and Su to their rooms and then I went back to mine, sitting and thinking to myself that without them, I would have no family at all this Christmas season, so I was most thankful for their, well unconventional love for me.


End file.
